RANCHO MASEN
by kikicullenswan
Summary: Edward fue traicionado por la única mujer a la que entregó su corazón. No está dispuesto a volver a hacerlo y darle a una mujer el poder de destruirle. Bella conoció el amor y lo perdió. Aún se culpa por esa pérdida que le arrancó todo lo que le era amado y conocido. No cree merecerse una nueva oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**RANCHO MASEN**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Edward? —preguntó Harry apoyándose junto a él en la valla que rodeaba el corral.

—No tengo idea —reconoció con un gemido —No tengo idea pero no podemos quedarnos con ese hombre —dijo mirando al pedante adiestrador que trabajaba en el corral con sus dos mejores caballos.

Edward Cullen, era el dueño del Rancho Masen, que había heredado de su padre y éste de su abuelo.

Se dedicaban a la cría de ganado y eran famosos en el estado por tener las mejores reses, así como por criar y entrenar los mejores caballos de la zona.

Hasta hacía dos meses Billy Black había sido su adiestrador.

Era el mejor de la región y trabajaba con Edward desde hacía ya veinte años.

Pero dos meses atrás había tenido un pequeño accidente cuando un caballo que le habían traído para entrenar, se había desbocado y había arremetido contra él.

Aunque no había sufrido nada más que unas pocas magulladuras, eso había destrozado los nervios de su hija Rachel.

Poco dispuesta a perder a su padre, después de que su hermano menor, Jacob, hubiera muerto en un trágico accidente en Montana, tres años antes, Rachel había insistido en que se retirara y él lo había hecho.

Ahora vivía en el pueblo con su hija, el marido de ella, Paul y su pequeña nieta, Rebecca.

Por mucho que le había dolido que Billy se marchara, Edward lo había entendido.

Él mismo había visto el sufrimiento de esa familia, en el funeral de Jacob, tres años atrás.

Había conocido al joven cuando aquel era un niño. Jacob era siete años menor que Edward, y tenía sólo ocho años cuando su madre se lo llevó a vivir a Montana.

El chico pasaba las vacaciones de verano con su padre y era entonces cuando Edward le veía, pero la diferencia de edad hacía que no compartieran mucho.

Sin embargo, él mismo se había conmocionado cuando se enteró de su muerte. Jacob de tan sólo veinticinco años, viajaba junto a su prometida cuando un camión les embistió.

El chico murió en el acto mientras que la chica sufrió graves daños que la mantuvieron en el hospital durante meses, para después tener una larga recuperación.

Edward nunca había visto más dolor que el que vio en esa familia el día del funeral del joven.

Y por eso, no pudo más que comprender el temor de Rachel cuando su padre se lastimó.

Riley Biers se había presentado entonces ante Edward, precedido de un impecable currículum y ahí estaba trabajando como adiestrador de caballos.

Pero había resultado un desastre y, cada día, Edward se convencía un poco más de que debería buscar a alguien que le sustituyera, si no quería ver hundido su negocio y su prestigio.

—Ayer vi a Billy en el pueblo —comentó Harry sin quitar la vista de Riley que hostigaba a su potrillo —Conoce a alguien.

—¿Quién? Aunque bastará con que Billy diga que es mejor que Riley para que le contrate.

—Alguien que trabajaba con Jacob en Montana.

—¿Y estaría dispuesto a trasladarse a Texas?

—Billy cree que sí. Deberías hablarlo con él.

—Lo haré —aseguró —Ahora mismo —dijo calzándose su Stetson casi hasta las cejas en un gesto irritado —Cuida que ese imbécil no lastime a ninguno de mis animales —ordenó antes de caminar a paso firme hacia la casa.

Entró a la casa, y se dirigía al estudio cuando Sue le interceptó.

—Edward —le llamó con la confianza que le daba conocerle desde que era un niño de cinco años

—Sue.

—Han llamado de la Asociación de Damas —le informó oyéndole refunfuñar

—¿Qué diablos quieren ahora?

La Asociación de Damas de Spearman, era la excusa utilizada por las mujeres del pequeño pueblo, para reunirse y cotillear.

Solían realizar obras de caridad de lo más variopintas.

En ese momento estaban planeando un gran baile para recolectar fondos para el pequeño hospital infantil.

Y no habían tenido idea mejor que sumarse a la nueva moda del país y organizar una subasta de solteros.

Edward, uno de los más prósperos y adinerados solteros del pueblo, y justamente el más reacio a relacionarse con mujeres, sería la guinda del pastel. Siempre y cuando aceptara participar.

Pero no era tarea fácil convencerle. Desde que Jessica se había marchado hacía ya dos años, después de seis años de tortuoso matrimonio, no había mantenido ninguna relación seria, y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a salir a cenar con una mujer desesperada por convertirse en la próxima señora Cullen. Ni tan sólo por una buena causa.

Mal que le pesara, cuando la necesidad le apremiaba, iba a Borger, la ciudad a cincuenta minutos de allí donde buscaba desahogo sin que nadie tuviera que saberlo, ni juzgarlo.

Era un tipo guapo y era consciente de ello. Esto le facilitaba conocer alguna mujer en un bar y llevarla a la cama, y eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a relacionarse con mujeres.

Y si lo hacía en Borger, era porque se trataba de una ciudad de más de diez mil habitantes, en donde era fácil pasar desapercibido. No así en el pequeño pueblo de tres mil habitantes, donde lo conocían desde que había nacido y, para peor, aún seguían esperando que hiciera algo por volver con Jessica, la hija predilecta del pueblo.

—Quieren una entrevista contigo.

—Si es para convencerme de participar en esa estúpida subasta ya pueden olvidarse de ello —dijo sin detener su paso.

No escuchó las últimas palabras de Sue, ya que ya estaba encerrado en el estudio cuando ella las dijo.

—¿Diga? —la dulce voz de Rachel le cambió el humor.

—Rache, soy Edward —le saludó.

Rachel la hija de Billy, siempre había sido una buena amiga para Edward, desde que se conocieran en el colegio.

—Edward, cariño ¿cómo estás?

—Volviéndome loco, Rache. Necesito hablar con Billy. Harry dice que tiene un adiestrador para mis caballos.

—Oh, sí, tal vez lo tenga.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró recostándose en su asiento —¿Y crees que podré tenerle aquí hoy a la tarde?

Rachel se carcajeó divertida.

—No creo que tanto. Espera te paso a papá —dijo antes de entregar el auricular a Billy

—Edward, hijo, ¿qué tal va?

—Ya lo sabes, Billy. —gimió —Cuéntame de ese adiestrador...

—Oh, es la persona ideal para ti, Edward.

—Cuéntame.

—Ha estado un tiempo apartado, pero quiere volver. Trabajaba con Jacob y no he visto nadie mejor, ni siquiera mi hijo, aunque sea duro decirlo.

—¿Vive en Montana?

—Sí, pero no tendría inconvenientes en trasladarse.

—¿Cuándo podría estar aquí?

—Un par de días, tres, cuatro a lo sumo.

—De acuerdo. Viene con tu recomendación, ¿verdad?

—Completamente.

—Gracias, Billy. Le espero aquí el lunes, si hubiese algún inconveniente, dímelo y lo arreglaré.

—Desde luego, hijo. Edward, —le llamó Billy antes de colgar —dale una oportunidad y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

—Cuento con ello, Billy —reconoció soltando el aire bastante más tranquilo que cuando había comenzado la llamada.

Rachel sonrió mirando a su padre cuando éste colgó el auricular del teléfono.

—¿No crees que te has guardado información importante?

—Si se lo hubiera dicho no se habría tomado la molestia de darle una oportunidad.

—Ya, y crees que cuando esté aquí se sentirá obligado. No conoces a Edward.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Rachel? Necesita ayuda, y si yo puedo dársela lo haré. Por los años de felicidad que le dio a Jacob.

—Lo sé, papá —aceptó la chica —Pero Edward no aceptará una mujer en su rancho.

—Lo hará si ve lo buena que es.

—Ni siquiera le dará la oportunidad de demostrar lo buena que es.

—Me esforzaré por que lo haga. Rachel, Bella necesita nuestra ayuda. Necesita dejar atrás Montana y todos sus recuerdos. Y Edward le dará la oportunidad.

—Espero que no te equivoques, papá.

—Tranquila, no lo haré.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí vengo con mi nuevo fic. Espero que os guste.**_

_**De momento estaré actualizando los lunes.**_

_**Y como es casi habitual, dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

—Ya sabes, ¿no le importa que una mujer sea quien adiestre sus caballos?

—No le importará —aseveró el hombre poniéndola más nerviosa

No sería la primera vez que Bella se enfrentaba al escepticismo de los rancheros. La mayoría pensaban que una mujer no sería capaz de tener la fuerza ni la constancia necesaria para enfrentarse a un caballo salvaje y convertirlo en un animal dócil pero no por ello afeminado.

—¿No le importará significa que no le has dicho que está contratando a una mujer?

—Confía en mí, querida —dijo el hombre golpeando con cariño su mano —Edward es un hombre justo.

—Espero que no te equivoques

Y allí estaba ahora, mirando hacia la enorme casa blanca e intentando calmar su ansiedad.

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

_**Sólo me resta agradecer a las/los miembros del grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, por el increíble despliegue de talento e imaginación que pusieron en la campaña que llevaron a cabo a raíz de una votación sobre mi próximo fic a publicar, del cual Rancho Masen salió ganador.**_

_**Espero no defraudar.**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_RANCHO MASEN_**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

Bella secó la transpiración de sus manos en sus pantalones, en cuanto detuvo el motor de su Toyota Tacoma roja, frente a la casa del Rancho Masen.

Había dejado Montana dos días antes, y había pasado las noches en pequeños moteles de Billings y Denver.

A primera hora de la tarde había llegado a Spearman y había pasado a visitar a Billy y Rachel.

Después de comer con ellos, condujo los veinte minutos que la separaban del rancho donde esperaba conseguir trabajo.

—Edward es un buen hombre —le había asegurado Billy buscando tranquilizarla —Es un jefe justo y honrado.

—¿No tiene prejuicios? —indagó incomodando a quien fuera su futuro suegro durante cinco años —Ya sabes, ¿no le importa que una mujer sea quien adiestre sus caballos?

—No le importará —aseveró el hombre poniéndola más nerviosa

No sería la primera vez que Bella se enfrentaba al escepticismo de los rancheros. La mayoría pensaban que una mujer no sería capaz de tener la fuerza ni la constancia necesaria para enfrentarse a un caballo salvaje y convertirlo en un animal dócil pero no por ello afeminado.

—¿No le importará significa que no le has dicho que está contratando a una mujer?

—Confía en mí, querida —dijo el hombre golpeando con cariño su mano —Edward es un hombre justo.

—Espero que no te equivoques

Y allí estaba ahora, mirando hacia la enorme casa blanca e intentando calmar su ansiedad.

Sabía que podía con el trabajo. Había sido una de las mejores adiestradoras de Montana y sin lugar a dudas la más solicitada de Missoula.

Pero no había vuelto a adiestrar desde hacía tres años.

La muerte de Jacob había cambiado todo. Había trabajado con él desde que se conocieran cuando ella tenía dieciocho y él veinte.

Entonces había comenzado su relación laboral cuando Jake la había contratado para su escuela de adiestramiento, después de haberla visto trabajar en el rancho de Charlie.

Dos semanas después había comenzado su relación sentimental y las dos habían terminado una noche de invierno, tres años antes, en una oscura curva de la carretera noventa y tres, cuando un camión conducido por un hombre ebrio, les había embestido llevándose con él la vida de Jake y obligándola a ella a ingresar en un hospital donde vivió los siguientes seis meses de su vida, tras someterse a incontables operaciones y sesiones de fisioterapia.

Bella había trabajado con caballos toda su vida. Su padre, Charlie Swan había sido el dueño de un rancho que criaba los mejores ejemplares de la zona y ella había heredado su amor por ellos.

Pero cuando Renée Swan murió a causa de un cáncer que le robó la vida en tan sólo cinco meses, su padre perdió las ganas de trabajar e incluso de vivir.

Tres años después siguió el camino de su mujer y dejó a su hija con un rancho lleno de deudas que ésta fue incapaz de levantar.

Vendió el rancho y todo lo que incluía, pero después de pagar las hipotecas que embargaban la propiedad, poco le quedó.

Con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, alquiló una habitación en Missoula y buscó trabajo.

Estaba dispuesta a trabajar de lo que fuese pero entonces, como caído del cielo apareció Jacob Black y le ofreció trabajar con él en la escuela de adiestramiento del segundo marido de su madre.

Y allí se encontró, trabajando de lo que mejor sabía y saliendo con el hombre más guapo y más solicitado de la ciudad.

Sabía que podía hacerlo, se repitió, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir pavor por la entrevista que debía enfrentar.

_"Edward es un hombre honrado, honesto y justo"_ le había asegurado Billy y Rachel lo había confirmado.

Después de recordar esas palabras finalmente se decidió.

Bajó el parasol del coche para echarse una mirada en el espejo. Retiró de su rostro un par de mechones que habían escapado de su coleta e inspiró profundamente.

_"Vamos allá" _se dijo y abandonó la seguridad de su coche.

Subió los tres escalones que la llevaban hasta el amplio porche de la casa y llamó a la puerta.

Estaba siendo un febrero muy seco en Texas, y la temperatura era alta para la época. Bella achacó su sudor al clima para evitar creer que se debiese a los nervios.

Miró sus pantalones de ante y su camisa a cuadros cuando escucho ruidos al otro lado de la puerta.

Una mujer bajita de unos sesenta años, con el rostro afilado y una melena oscura sujeta en un severo moño, la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Sí?

—Buenas tardes —saludó nerviosa ante el escrutinio de la mujer —Soy Isabella Swan —se presentó —He venido a ver al señor Cullen.

Tras un escrutinio especulativo la mujer se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

—Espere un momento. Iré a ver si el señor Cullen la puede atender —le informó con frialdad

La dejó allí de pie en el enorme vestíbulo de la casa antes de perderse después de cruzar el enorme salón.

Edward estaba en el estudio haciendo anotaciones en los libros de contabilidad cuando Sue le interrumpió.

—Edward —le llamó aprensiva obligándolo a levantar la vista del libro y fijarla en ella —Hay una señorita Swan que quiere verte.

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó dudoso

—Sí

—¿Qué quiere?

—No lo sé —le respondió la mujer impaciente —Pregunta por ti. ¿La hago pasar o le digo que se marche?

Edward se recostó pesadamente en el asiento intentando imaginar la identidad de su visitante. En sólo unos segundos hizo la conexión y suspiró molesto.

—De acuerdo, hazla pasar —aceptó con exasperación —Yo me libraré de ella.

La mujer asintió y salió del estudio para reaparecer un minuto después.

Edward miraba la puerta con su mejor gesto de desagrado esperando intimidar a la mujer. El único inconveniente fue que al verla entrar su semblante se transformó en uno de completa admiración.

Frente a él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que podía recordar. Y eso era mucho decir para alguien que había estado casado durante seis años con Miss Texas.

Era una chica alta, con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta de la cual habían escapado algunos mechones que enmarcaban su precioso rostro en forma de corazón, con pómulos grandes y marcados.

Su piel, clara y cremosa resaltaba sus grandes ojos de color chocolate. Sus labios levemente desproporcionados daban el toque humano a su belleza casi irreal.

Vestía un pantalón de ante marrón, una camisa a cuadros verde y una chaqueta también marrón.

—Buenas tardes —le saludó ruborizándose ante el intenso examen al que la estaba sometiendo el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio.

Sus palabras sacaron a Edward del trance y se obligó a levantarse y rodear el escritorio acercándose a ella.

—Buenas tardes, señorita ¿Swan? —saludó estirando su mano

Bella respondió a su saludo estrechando la mano del hombre sintiendo un extraño hormigueo.

—Sí —reconoció —Swan. Isabella Swan.

—Encantado. Soy Edward Cullen, pero supongo que ya lo sabe —sonrió petulante

Le indicó un sofá más apartado y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber, señorita Swan? ¿Té, café, algo más fuerte?

—Un té estaría bien, gracias.

Edward salió un momento para pedir a Sue que les trajera té para Bella y café para él, antes de volver al estudio y sentarse en la esquina contraria del sofá.

Había decidido deshacerse de esa mujer con rapidez pero el solo hecho de verla le había obligado a replanteárselo.

La observó durante unos instantes viendo encantado como el rubor subía suavemente por el cuello y el rostro de la mujer.

—En realidad, señorita Swan, me encantaría poder dedicarle más tiempo pero estoy esperando una visita importante y temo que podría llegar en cualquier momento —le dijo apenado.

—Oh, no se preocupe —le respondió con sinceridad

—Pero igual podríamos continuar con nuestra charla, tal vez cenando juntos —ofreció arqueando una ceja

—Eh, oh, sí, bueno, no sé... yo... —le respondió nerviosa cuando Sue interrumpió su balbuceo entrando con una bandeja con dos tazas y un plato de pastas

—Gracias, Sue —la despidió Edward haciéndose cargo de la bandeja —¿Azúcar? —ofreció a Bella

—Sí, dos, gracias —respondió sintiéndose intimidada por el guapísimo ranchero

Sería difícil trabajar con alguien tan atractivo y seductor, se dijo, pero ella ya no estaba interesada en los hombres, por lo que estaba segura que no se convertiría en un problema.

Edward le entregó su taza y se volvió a sentar junto a ella después de ofrecerle una galleta que Bella aceptó sólo por no rechazarle.

Se sentó nuevamente en su sitio sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, intimidándola aún más.

—Sabe, señorita Swan —dijo al fin obligándola a levantar la vista —Estaba resuelto a negarme y rechazar su solicitud sin darle más vueltas...

Bella le miró y la desilusión se reflejó en lo profundo de su mirada.

—... pero —continuó él —ahora que le he visto a usted —sonrió seductor —creo que me lo podría replantear, aunque con algunas condiciones.

Bella le observó expectante.

—Tal vez si usted me asegura que pujará por mí... —explicó con una sonrisa conspirativa

Bella frunció el ceño claramente desconcertada.

—¿Disculpe?

—Participaré en vuestra ridícula subasta pero no estoy dispuesto a irme con cualquier mujer, ya debería saberlo.

—Discúlpeme, señor Cullen, pero creo que no le estoy entendiendo...

—Creo que estoy siendo bastante claro —dijo petulante —Pueden poner mi nombre en sus invitaciones pero no aceptaré pasar una noche con cualquiera. Ni tan solo una cena.

—Temo que no estoy entendiendo... —repitió confusa exasperándole

—No es tan complicado, señorita Swan. Cuente conmigo para participar en su subasta de solteros, pero yo mismo le daré el dinero para que usted puje por mí. No saldré a cenar con la primera mujer desesperada de Spearman que quiera pasar una noche conmigo.

—Subasta de solteros —repitió Bella mirándolo con ojos desorbitados —Cree que estoy aquí para proponerle participar en una subasta de solteros —dijo más para ella que para él

—¿No es eso lo que están buscando desde hace meses acaso?

—¿Quiénes?

—Las de la Asociación de Damas de Spearman.

Bella asintió en silencio dándole forma al puzzle de ideas de su cabeza.

—Creo que se ha confundido, señor Cullen —aclaró después de un momento

—Ah, ¿sí? Entonces ya no es una subasta de solteros. ¿Y ahora qué es lo que pretende llevar a cabo su bendita asociación?

—Oh, no, tal vez sí. Es probable que las damas de la asociación aún quieran llevar a cabo una subasta de solteros —reconoció divertida —Lo que quiero decir es que yo no formo parte de dicha asociación —explicó haciendo que él la observara con extrañeza.

—Ah, ¿no? Y entonces ¿puedo preguntar quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

—Sí, desde luego. Soy Isabella Swan, la adiestradora que le recomendara Billy Black —le informó sacando una copia de su currículum vitae de la carpeta que tenía sobre el regazo.

* * *

_**Nuevo capi de este nuevo fic, que tan bien ha sido acogido.**_

_**Solo espero no defraudar, y pido un poquito de paciencia ya que tengo mucho que aprender de ranchos y trabajo de campo, jeje.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

—Me refiero a que no voy a contratarte sin importarme tus referencias.

—Oh —respondió molesta por el tono condescendiente de su voz —Y eso es porque... —dijo levantándose de su asiento para caminar hasta el escritorio.

—No contrato mujeres —dijo cortante

—Entiendo —replicó intentando acallar su furia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho —¿Y su misoginia es innata o adquirida por alguna experiencia particular?

—No soy misógino, cariño. De hecho, no te imaginas las cosas que estaría dispuesto a hacer contigo —sonrió petulante haciéndola sonrojar —Pero en mi rancho no trabajan mujeres.

—¿Ah, no? Pues la persona que me abrió la puerta parecía bastante femenina.

—Sue, es la única mujer que trabaja aquí y es así porque lleva treinta años trabajando para los Cullen.

_**Y os recuerdo que se pueden pasar por el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde encontrarán encuestas, fotos, etc, sobre éste y mis otros fics.**_

_**También les cuento que en mi perfil encontrarán el link de un hermoso trailer de este fic, realizado por **Yanina Barboza Patil._

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_RANCHO MASEN_**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Edward con una sorpresa que le desestabilizó

—Sí. Billy Black me dijo que estaba buscando un adiestrador para sus caballos y tengo entendido que él me recomendó ante usted. —explicó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo mientras le entregaba el currículum impreso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú vienes por el puesto de adiestradora? —dijo olvidando de pronto el tratamiento formal que había utilizado hasta entonces

Bella no fue ajena a ese hecho.

Edward se levantó de su lugar sosteniendo el currículum sin mirarlo siquiera y caminó hasta el escritorio para sentarse detrás de él.

Al parecer podía compartir el sofá con una representante de la asociación de damas, pero no con una adiestradora de caballos, pensó Bella incómoda.

—Lo siento —dijo cuando dejó el currículum sobre la mesa lo suficientemente alejado de él como para que Bella lo cogiera —creo que ha habido un terrible error.

—Oh, no se preocupe —le respondió con calma —simplemente usted creyó que yo era otra persona, no hay problema.

—No —sentenció tajante —Me refiero a que lamento que hayas hecho un viaje tan largo en vano, pero no voy a contratarte.

—Oh —contestó dando un respingo —¿Ni tan siquiera quiere ver mis credenciales?

—No me importan tus credenciales, el puesto no está disponible.

—¿No? ¿Ya ha contratado a alguien? —indagó confundida

—Quiero decir que el puesto no está disponible para ti.

—Entiendo. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Oh, Dios —gimió pasándose las manos por los cabellos alborotándolos —Billy debió haberme ahorrado esta situación —dijo para sí antes de mirarla fijamente —Lo lamento. Si Billy me hubiese dicho de quien se trataba te podría haber ahorrado la molestia de venir desde Montana.

—Perdón pero ¿a qué se refiere con "de quién se trataba"? ¿Ya conocía mi experiencia o mis referencias?

La miró entrecerrando los ojos cada vez más irritado. Qué pena, se dijo, por esa chica habría estado dispuesto a dejar de lado su premisa de no tener líos con mujeres del pueblo, y resulta que ésta no era lo que estaba buscando.

—Mira, cariño, —explicó desdeñoso —Me refiero a que no voy a contratarte sin importarme tus referencias.

—Oh —respondió molesta por el tono condescendiente de su voz —Y eso es porque... —dijo levantándose de su asiento para caminar hasta el escritorio.

—No contrato mujeres —dijo cortante

—Entiendo —replicó intentando acallar su furia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho —¿Y su misoginia es innata o adquirida por alguna experiencia particular?

—No soy misógino, cariño. De hecho, no te imaginas las cosas que estaría dispuesto a hacer contigo —sonrió petulante haciéndola sonrojar —Pero en mi rancho no trabajan mujeres.

—¿Ah, no? Pues la persona que me abrió la puerta parecía bastante femenina.

—Sue, es la única mujer que trabaja aquí y es así porque lleva treinta años trabajando para los Cullen.

—Pero me imagino que debió empezar por trabajar un día, para día a día sumar los treinta años ¿me equivoco?

—Está casada con mi capataz.

—Entiendo. ¿Sería más sencillo si yo me casara con alguno de sus empleados?

—No vas a casarte con ninguno de mis empleados, muñeca —sentenció —Y por esa razón no vas a trabajar aquí. No quiero distracciones para mis hombres.

—¿Cree que los distraería de su trabajo?

—SÉ que lo harías —enfatizó

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque eres una muñequita exquisita...

—¿Cree que pueda hablar civilizadamente y dejar esos estúpidos comentarios sexistas? —gruñó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para evitar abofetear a ese hombre

—Oh, cielo, no te imaginas a lo que deberías enfrentarte si trabajaras aquí. No tienes ni idea de hasta dónde pueden llegar los peones de un rancho que no ven mujeres con asiduidad.

—Oh, por dios. He vivido en un rancho mi vida entera —le respondió displicente —Puede estar seguro de que sé exactamente a lo que me enfrento.

—¿Y vivías y dormías en el barracón con los peones? Porque allí es donde duerme el adiestrador. Allí es donde se desnuda y se mete a la ducha. Allí, en el mismo lugar donde se desnudan ocho peones e incluso más en épocas de zafra. ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán tener a una señorita paseándose entre ellos desnuda para meterse en las duchas? Sin lugar a dudas todos los trabajadores de la zona vendrán a pedir trabajo en el Rancho Masen.

—No tengo intención de pasearme desnuda por ningún sitio.

—Tal vez tú no, pero te puedo asegurar que a menos que te duches vestida, tu precioso cuerpo sería más que conocido a la semana de que entraras aquí.

—Estoy segura de que puedo defenderme de sus peones.

—No tendrás que hacerlo porque no vendrás aquí a trabajar.

—Y esa es su última palabra —dijo interrogante apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio frente a él.

Este gesto tiró su pecho hacia delante y Edward tuvo que aguantar la agitación de su respiración ante la magnífica visión de la tirantez de su camisa.

Edward apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio volcándose hacia delante de modo de quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro femenino.

—Respecto a trabajar aquí, sí —susurró seductor —Pero si quieres que hablemos sobre cenar juntos, estaré encantado de continuar con esta conversación.

Bella bufó sonrojándose furiosa a la vez que se erguía alejándose de él y de la irreconocible atracción que tiraba de ella.

—Es usted un cerdo machista y arrogante —espetó antes de coger su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta sin decir nada más.

Golpeó con furia el volante de su camioneta en cuanto se hubo sentado tras él. Ese hombre era un cerdo, y ella por un momento había pensado que era increíblemente guapo y atractivo.

Enormemente molesta condujo de vuelta al pueblo para pasar por casa de los Black, antes de decidir qué hacer, ya que no estaba segura de querer volver a Montana.

Harry se sorprendió al ver salir con paso airado a la chica que subió a una camioneta roja y después de unos minutos arrancó y salió velozmente por el camino de grava. Por un momento creyó reconocerla, se parecía mucho a la hija de Charlie Swan.

Entró en la casa y se encontró a Sue en la cocina pelando unas patatas para la cena.

—¿Quién era esa chica que acaba de salir? —preguntó el hombre abriendo el grifo para lavar sus manos

—Una tal señorita Swan —respondió su mujer

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó extrañado

—¿Le conoces? —la voz de Edward resonó con dureza detrás de ellos

Harry se volvió para ver a su jefe con el rostro serio en la puerta de la cocina.

—No mucho. Su padre era Charlie Swan. Tenía un rancho en Montana. Murió hace unos siete u ocho años.

—No puedo creer que Billy me hiciera esto —gimió incómodo acercándose a la ventana de la cocina desde donde veía el corral.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry extrañado

—Esa chica es el adiestrador que Billy me envió —explicó mirando a su capataz que hizo un gesto de sorpresa y entendimiento

—Oh, entiendo —dijo el hombre en voz muy baja

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¿En qué estaba pensando para mandarme a una chiquilla? Sabe bien que no puedo perder más tiempo o ese Riley arruinará mis animales.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Aún no he hablado con Billy.

—¿Y a Isabella?

—Que se fuera por donde ha venido. —espetó con rudeza

—Era buena cuando la conocí, y tan sólo era una niña.

—¿Qué dices? —indagó Edward con curiosidad

—Charlie había heredado el rancho de sus padres y a él le conocía de casi toda la vida, nos veíamos en ferias y algún que otro torneo. A la chica la conocí en una feria cuando ella tendría quince o dieciséis. Su madre había muerto no hacía mucho y ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Charlie. Recuerdo haberla visto con los caballos de su padre. Su voz tenía algo que les calmaba, les dominaba, era increíble. Charlie decía que quería dedicarse a ello y realmente parecía tener un don para hacerlo. Le vi algunas veces después de eso y era realmente buena. —explicó —Cuando su padre murió, supe que había dejado el rancho completamente endeudado, ella lo vendió entonces y ya no supe qué fue de ella.

—Pues supongo que trabajaría con Jacob Black, aunque no sé por qué no continúa en la escuela de adiestramiento que tenía él. Tengo entendido que sigue funcionando.

—No lo sé. ¿No vas a darle la oportunidad? —preguntó su capataz ganándose de su patrón una mirada entre asesina y sarcástica

—Desde luego que no. ¿Te imaginas una mujer viviendo en el barracón? Sería un problema.

—Podrías ofrecerle que se quede aquí en la casa —ofreció Sue —Hay habitaciones de sobra.

La mirada fulminante de Edward se clavó en la mujer, pero no se molestó en responder.

—Me voy al pueblo —dijo volteándose para salir de la cocina —Iré a ver a Billy. No me esperéis para cenar.

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta, un solo vistazo al rostro de Bella le dejó claro cual habría sido la reacción de Edward.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, cariño? —preguntó con voz temerosa a la vez que hacía entrar a la chica.

—Buff —gruñó molesta —Ese tipo es un imbécil.

Rachel se sobresaltó ante el comentario de Bella, no sólo porque consideraba a Edward como un perfecto caballero, sino porque no era normal ver a Bella tan furiosa. Desde que la conocía nunca la había visto irritarse con nadie.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Es un arrogante, machista, engreído —rugió dejándose caer en el sofá.

Billy entró en el salón en ese momento y se sentó frente a la chica. Rachel se sentó junto a él.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué sucedió?

—Es un idiota —repitió —Coqueteó conmigo, primero de forma caballerosa pero luego se volvió grosero y desagradable, diciéndome que era una "muñequita deliciosa" —explicó iracunda al recordar los comentarios machistas del hombre —que no imaginaba las cosas que él estaría dispuesto a hacer conmigo...

—¿Edward dijo eso? —inquirió Rachel perpleja

—Sí. Me invitó a cenar, me pidió que pujara por él en no sé qué subasta de solteros. Y finalmente me dijo que le importaban un pimiento mis credenciales, mi experiencia o mis referencias, pero no me iba a contratar, por ser mujer. Dice que no trabajan mujeres en su rancho, porque insinuó que si lo hiciera, tendría a sus peones en mi cama.

—¿Edward dijo eso? —repitió Rachel

—Palabra por palabra. Es un cerdo.

—No lo puedo creer —exclamó Rachel dejándose caer en el sofá y mirando a su padre que escuchaba igual de atónito

—Sabía que sería difícil pero creí que después de ver tus credenciales se lo pensaría —aseguró Billy

—Ni siquiera ojeó el currículum que le entregué. Lo peor es que llevo tres días en la carretera. He cancelado el alquiler de mi habitación en Montana y ahora no sé si volver allí o irme a otro sitio.

—Tú te quedas aquí —aseguró Rachel

—Oh, no, Rache, claro que no. Posiblemente me vaya a Dakota, tal vez allí haya algo.

—Qué va —confirmó Billy —De momento te quedas aquí, estoy seguro de que Edward reflexionará y si no lo hace, hay muchos otros ranchos por la zona que seguro te darán una oportunidad.

—No trabajaría para el cerdo de Edward Cullen ni aunque fuera el último rancho del país —replicó enérgica

—Pues no tiene que preocuparse, señorita Swan, porque el cerdo de Edward Cullen la quiere bien lejos del Rancho Masen —dijo la voz profunda de Edward desde la entrada, donde se encontraba de pie junto a Paul.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

—Billy —saludó parco —Quería hablar contigo, pero veo que tienes visitas, así que podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, Edward. Estoy seguro de que quieres que hablemos sobre la adiestradora que te envié —dijo el hombre despreocupado incomodándolo —Así que como ella está aquí también, supongo que podemos hablar los tres.

—Oh, no, Billy —se apresuró Bella —No hace falta. Creo que el señor Cullen y yo ya nos hemos dicho demasiadas cosas. Algunas un poco fuera de lugar. —agregó volviéndose hacia Edward —Mis disculpas, señor Cullen, por lo que dije cuando usted entró. No era mi intención.

—¿No era su intención llamarme cerdo? —preguntó irónico

—No, no lo era. De la misma forma que usted no tenía la intención de llamarme "muñequita exquisita" —replicó

—Oh, no, cariño, no te equivoques. Yo sí pienso que eres una muñequita exquisita —aseguró mirándola insolente.

Bella le observó boquiabierta.

—Es un cerdo —replicó

—Entiendo que no es tu intención repetirlo —dijo burlón

_**Y os recuerdo que se pueden pasar por el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde encontrarán encuestas, fotos, etc, sobre éste y mis otros fics.**_

_**También les cuento que en mi perfil encontrarán el link de un hermoso trailer de este fic, realizado por **Maia Alcyone._

_**ELI: **Antes que nada gracias por tus reviews. Y te aseguro que ahora me siento en un gran compromiso, si has visto todas esas pelis de vaqueros que me dices, espero no defraudarte._

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_RANCHO MASEN_**

**_CAPITULO 4_**

Todos se pusieron de pie ante los recién llegados. Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente al haber sido sorprendida hablando de esa forma.

No solía perder los nervios y siempre había sido muy respetuosa. Pero ese hombre tenía la facultad de sacarla de quicio con su sola presencia.

—Edward —saludó Rachel entusiasta yendo hacia él

—Hola, Rache —la saludó con cariño besando su mejilla pero sin dejar de mirar a Bella —Disculpa que viniera sin avisaros.

—Nos encontramos en la puerta —explicó Paul quien después de saludar a su mujer se acercó a Bella para abrazarla con cariño —¿Cómo estás, Bella? ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien, un poco largo —respondió sin atreverse a mirar a Edward aunque sentía la mirada de aquel fija en ella.

Edward se acercó por fin para estrechar la mano de Billy.

—Billy —saludó parco —Quería hablar contigo, pero veo que tienes visitas, así que podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, Edward. Estoy seguro de que quieres que hablemos sobre la adiestradora que te envié —dijo el hombre despreocupado incomodándolo —Así que como ella está aquí también, supongo que podemos hablar los tres.

—Oh, no, Billy —se apresuró Bella —No hace falta. Creo que el señor Cullen y yo ya nos hemos dicho demasiadas cosas. Algunas un poco fuera de lugar. —agregó volviéndose hacia Edward —Mis disculpas, señor Cullen, por lo que dije cuando usted entró. No era mi intención.

—¿No era su intención llamarme cerdo? —preguntó irónico

—No, no lo era. De la misma forma que usted no tenía la intención de llamarme "muñequita exquisita" —replicó

—Oh, no, cariño, no te equivoques. Yo sí pienso que eres una muñequita exquisita —aseguró mirándola insolente.

Bella le observó boquiabierta.

—Es un cerdo —replicó

—Entiendo que no es tu intención repetirlo —dijo burlón

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —les cortó Billy ante los rostros sorprendidos de su hija y su yerno —¿Qué tal si nos calmamos, chicos? ¿Por qué no pasamos a la biblioteca y hablamos un poco sobre todo este lío?

Las miradas de Edward y Bella se fijaron en Billy.

—No tenemos nada que hablar sobre este lío, Billy. Sólo decirte que no debiste hacernos perder el tiempo ni a la señorita Swan ni a mí. Sigo buscando un adiestrador así que si sabes de alguien dímelo, pero sin intentar jugármela esta vez —sonrió

—Creo que debemos hablar, Edward. Al menos hazlo por mí. Me lo debes. —casi ordenó el hombre y no pudo más que reconocer que le debía mucho a ese hombre.

Aceptó aunque a regañadientes al igual que Bella y los tres se dirigieron a la pequeña biblioteca.

—¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó Rachel a su esposo en cuanto los demás abandonaron la habitación

Paul sonrió divertido.

—Creo que sí —respondió abrazando a su mujer —¿Qué dices? ¿Boda para la próxima primavera?

—No mucho más allá —se burló ella adentrándose en la cocina

Bella y Edward se sentaron en el sofá tan alejados como el mismo se los permitió. Billy a su vez se ubicó en una butaca frente a ellos.

—Veamos —dijo el hombre con calma —Edward necesitas alguien que trabaje con tus caballos.

—Sí, pero no voy a contratar una... —comenzó a hablar pero un gesto de Billy lo interrumpió

—¿Necesitas o no alguien para adiestrar tus caballos?

—Sí —respondió recostándose en el sofá incómodo

—Te envié a Bella porque es la mejor...

—Billy...

—Escúchame —le cortó el hombre y se sintió como un alumno regañado por su profesor —Bella Swan entrena caballos desde que tenía quince años

—Billy. —le cortó Bella —déjalo. El señor Cullen ya ha... —Billy hizo un ademán haciéndola callar

—Lo ha hecho en el rancho de su padre primero y luego con mi hijo. Puedes preguntar a cualquiera en Montana de quién eran los mejores caballos y todos te dirán que eran los de Charlie Swan y luego los de Jacob Black, pero quien los adiestraba era Bella Swan. Es la mejor.

—No voy a contratar una mujer —replicó con terquedad sin mirar al hombre

—¿Porque es mujer?

—No quiero mujeres en el rancho.

—Eso es una idiotez.

—Billy, déjalo ya —volvió a interrumpir Bella —Creo que lo mejor sería que el señor Cullen tenga un empleado con quien se sienta cómodo y yo también quisiera trabajar para alguien que esté cómodo conmigo

—No es nada personal, señorita Swan —le dijo Edward sintiéndose levemente incómodo

—Oh, no se preocupe, de verdad.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer tú, Bella? ¿Volverás a Montana?

—No, Montana ya no es para mí —dijo con tristeza —Supongo que iré a Dakota. Allí hay numerosos ranchos, estoy segura de que encontraré algo.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó Billy

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Billy. Encontraré algo.

—Es que me parece una tontería. Él necesita alguien que entrene sus caballos y tú necesitas caballos para entrenar.

—El señor Cullen tiene derecho a decidir quién quiere que trabaje para él.

—Cabezota —renegó Billy hasta que de pronto una idea le alcanzó —Oh, ya sé —dijo con entusiasmo y ambos le miraron —Edward, tú supongo que tendrás que conformarte con Riley mientras buscamos alguien más. De momento no tengo a nadie que recomendarte, pero tú Bella, estoy seguro de que sé de alguien que querrá contratarte.

—¿Sí? —preguntó más animada

—¿Quién? —preguntó Edward curioso

—Newton —dijo Billy mirándolo sonriente

—¿Newton?

—Sí, Newton. Estoy convencido de que Mike Newton estará encantado.

—No puedes meterla en el rancho de Newton —discutió

—¿Tiene buenos animales? —preguntó Bella ignorando a Edward

—No tan buenos como los del rancho Masen, pero puedes hacer un buen trabajo allí.

—No puedes mandarla con Newton —repitió Edward

—¿Por qué no?

—Sabes por qué, es un cerdo pervertido.

Bella le miró arqueando una ceja ante su arranque protector, recordando los comentarios y proposiciones que él mismo había hecho.

—Estoy seguro de que Bella se podrá defender.

—No puedes enviarla allí. No lo permitiré.

—¿Dis-cul-pe? —le espetó Bella

—No sabes dónde te metes si vas al Rancho de Newton —dijo mirándola con solemnidad

—No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia.

Edward ignoró su comentario para dirigirse a Billy.

—Billy, no puedes hacer eso.

—Lo siento, Edward. Sé que no es el mejor lugar para Bella pero podrá hacer un buen trabajo.

—Pero ese hombre no tiene respeto por las mujeres, tú lo sabes.

—Al menos no tiene problemas en trabajar con ellas —aseguró el hombre

—La abordará antes de que llegue a las caballerizas.

—Al menos sería más lejos de lo que llegue en su rancho antes de que usted me abordara, señor Cullen —le dijo Bella molesta —¿Crees que tendrá trabajo para mí, Billy?

—Podemos intentarlo.

—No —gruñó Edward —Basta, Billy. No vas a enviarla al rancho de Mike.

—Usted no es quién... —discutió enérgica viéndose interrumpida por Billy

—¿Y qué ofreces entonces, Edward?

Edward se revolvió en su asiento incómodo mientras se pasaba los dedos por los cabellos.

—De acuerdo, te diré lo que haremos. La señorita Swan puede quedarse en mi rancho mientras buscamos otra opción.

—¿Qué? —gritó Bella ignorando la sonrisa satisfecha de quien fuera su suegro.

—Se encargará de mis caballos, mientras yo sigo buscando un entrenador y ella buscando otro lugar donde trabajar.

—No voy a trabajar en su rancho —discutió

—Créeme, es tu mejor opción.

—¿Y qué hay de eso de que no puedo vivir con sus peones?

—Te instalarás en la casa. Hay habitaciones de invitados de sobra.

—No voy a vivir con usted en la misma casa.

—No se preocupe, señorita Swan, su virtud está a salvo conmigo.

—Permítame dudarlo, basándome en todos sus comentarios desagradables.

—Nunca traicionaría la confianza de Billy.

—No voy a trabajar en su rancho —repitió

—Créeme, Bella, es una excelente oportunidad —aseguró Billy —Al menos dale la oportunidad a sus animales, te aseguró que te enamorarás de ellos al verlos —afirmó sabiendo que Bella no se resistiría a ese argumento.

Tal como sospechaba, Bella aceptó.

Edward se fue después de haberse puesto de acuerdo en que Bella se instalaría en el rancho a la mañana siguiente.

Esa noche, mientras Bella jugaba con la pequeña Rebecca, Rachel ordenaba la cocina con la ayuda de su marido, mientras su padre bebía un café.

—Sin dudas me sorprendiste —confesó Rachel —¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Simple —se regocijó el hombre —Edward y su estúpida competencia con Mike Newton.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Newton? —preguntó Paul confundido

—Le dije a Bella que le conseguiría trabajo con Newton —explicó arrancando risas a su familia

—Entiendo. Edward no lo soportó.

—Exacto. Dijo que no lo permitiría y se ofreció a darle una oportunidad.

—Sabes que hay más entre estos dos, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. También lo vi —sonrió con tristeza —Y puedes estar segura, Rache, que nada me haría más feliz. Ya que mi pobre Jake no puede tener a Bella, Edward es el único otro hombre con el que me haría feliz verla. Él es como un hijo para mí tanto como ella misma lo es.

—Si logran transformar todo ese fuego que hay entre ellos, podrían ser felices juntos. —coincidió Rachel

—Ambos se merecen ser felices —dijo imaginando a Edward y Bella formando la familia que hasta ahora no habían podido lograr.

* * *

_**Sé que el capi fue cortito, pero espero me disculpéis.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

—Sabes que algún día tendrás que perdonar a las mujeres, por lo que Jessica hizo, ¿verdad? —comentó Harry cuando le alcanzó.

—No culpo a nadie por lo que Jessica hizo —le corrigió —Pero no creo que las mujeres sean de fiar, y Jessica me demostró que así es.

—Jessica demostró que ella no era de fiar, pero no tiene nada que ver con el resto de las mujeres. ¿Acaso no crees que Rosalie o Alice, son mujeres fiables?

—Sí creo que lo son, pero ambas se han ganado mi confianza a lo largo de más de veinte años. Cuando conozca a una mujer que sea fiable durante veinte años, entonces me pensaré darle un voto de confianza.

—Eso es muy cínico de tu parte, Edward. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No piensas casarte? ¿Tener hijos? ¿Quién heredará el rancho?

_**Y os recuerdo que se pueden pasar por el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde encontrarán encuestas, fotos, etc, sobre éste y mis otros fics.**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_RANCHO MASEN_**

**_CAPITULO 5_**

Edward entró a la casa irritado y así fue como se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con Sue y Harry que acababan de cenar.

—Edward —dijo la mujer levantándose —¿Has cenado?

—No —reconoció —Te agradeceré si puedes llevarme algo al estudio.

—En seguida —dijo la mujer aprestándose a prepararle una bandeja

Se volvió hacia ella antes de salir de la cocina.

—Sue, necesitaré que prepares una de las habitaciones de invitados. La más alejada.

—¿Tenemos invitados? —preguntó extrañada

—Isabella Swan va a instalarse allí por una temporada —dijo molesto

—¿La has contratado? —indagó Harry sorprendido

—Será una temporada. Hasta que consiga alguien más. Harry, puedes decirle a Riley que prescindiremos de sus servicios.

—Será un placer. ¿Cuándo quieres que se marche?

—Cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo. Mañana al mediodía ya no estará aquí.

—Bien. Y espero que también le expliques a Swan todo lo que necesite.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Y ni qué decir que quiero que les quede claro a todos y cada uno de los trabajadores —dijo con dureza —que no están permitidas las relaciones personales dentro del rancho. Es una mujer pero está aquí para trabajar así que nada de citas, flirteo, o nada que se le parezca ¿entendido?

—Entendido, jefe. Se los aclararé a cada uno por si hiciera falta.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo saliendo de la cocina

Cuando Sue volvió a la cocina después de haberle llevado la cena a Edward miró a su marido con una sonrisa irónica.

—Un poco extremo lo de Edward con esa chica ¿no crees?

—Es muy guapa. —dijo su marido como toda explicación

—¿Y crees que por eso está tan a la defensiva?

—Hace mucho tiempo que Edward no tiene cerca una chica guapa.

—Le haría bien tener una mujer —replicó Sue llevando los platos hasta el lavavajillas.

Cuando Bella aparcó su camioneta frente a la casa, la mañana siguiente, tuvo que reconocer que nunca se había sentido tan inquieta frente a un nuevo trabajo y un nuevo jefe.

Esa noche no había dormido mucho, y no tenía nada que ver con que durmiera en un colchón desconocido o con una almohada que no le resultara cómoda.

A pesar de lo que se pudiera imaginar, su nuevo jefe no la había pasado mejor.

Ese día había estado especialmente irascible, y sólo eran las 9:30. Los trabajadores le habían rehuido en cuanto habían escuchado su primer improperio a la hora del desayuno.

—Buenos días —saludó con amabilidad a la ama de llaves que la hizo entrar de inmediato —Mi nombre es Isabella Swan —se presentó estirando su mano que la mujer estrechó con amabilidad

—Encantada, señorita Swan. La estábamos esperando.

—Oh, por favor, llámeme Bella.

—Encantada, señorita Bella. Yo soy Sue, me encargó de todo lo que tenga que ver con la casa —le informó cruzando el salón rumbo a las escaleras e instándola a seguirle —Le enseñaré su habitación. —la guio a través de la galería superior mientras le iba indicando las distintas puertas.

Así supo cuál era la habitación de Edward, la de la señorita Alice y la del señor Emmett. La habitación que había sido de los señores Cullen, y que ahora actuaba como habitación de invitados.

Dos habitaciones de invitados más y una tercera, casualmente la que estaba más alejada de la del patrón, y que era la que le habían destinado.

En realidad, todas las habitaciones estaban vacías, desde que la señorita Alice se había casado con Jasper Whitlock, el profesor de música del colegio, y se habían instalado en el pueblo hacía tres años.

El señor Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, vivía con su mujer en el rancho Hale, que la señora Rosalie había heredado de sus padres.

Emmett vivía allí desde su boda con Rose diez años atrás.

Sue le hizo un rápido recuento sobre la familia Cullen.

El señor Carlisle había muerto hacía cuatro años, su esposa, la señora Esme había sufrido una larga enfermedad que se la había llevado hacía ya veintitrés años, cuando la pequeña Alice sólo tenía dos años.

Cuando el señorito Emmett se casó con la preciosa hija de los Hale, Rosalie, se mudaron al rancho de éstos y allí se instalaron.

Emmett estaba a cargo del rancho de sus suegros, ya que Rose era hija única y su padre, ya bastante mayor, no podía llevar el rancho.

Los padres de Rose vivían con ellos y cuidaban de los pequeños hijos de la pareja, Henry, Vera y Lillian, de ocho, cinco y tres años.

La señorita Alice, devenida en señora Whitlock, tenía una niña, Cynthia, de dos años y estaba esperando para mayo a su segundo hijo, Peter.

El señor Edward, no había tenido tanta suerte en su matrimonio como sus hermanos. Se había casado con la señorita Jessica, pero se habían divorciado dos años antes después de seis años de matrimonio.

Bella escuchó toda la perorata con atención, pero al final, sólo recordaba que Edward tenía dos hermanos que vivían en los alrededores, cuatro sobrinos y un divorcio a cuestas.

—En la sala de lavado que está en la planta baja, hay cestos para que deje la ropa de la colada. Martes y sábados cambiamos la ropa de cama, y las toallas usadas las deja en el cesto que hay en su baño, y de allí las recogeré.

—Puedo hacer mi propia colada —ofreció sintiéndose incómoda

—Se lo agradezco —dijo la mujer con sinceridad —pero es mi trabajo y no me molesta hacerlo, sino todo lo contrario. Desde que esta casa está tan vacía, si le dejara a usted hacer su colada, yo no tendría nada que hacer.

—De acuerdo —aceptó comprensiva

—Imagínese, cuando llegué aquí, tenía que atender a un matrimonio con tres niños pequeños, además de mi propio marido y mis hijos, Leah y Seth. Cuando el señor Edward se casó pensé que pronto esta casa se llenaría de niños, pero no había nada más lejos en el pensamiento de la señorita Jessica. Esa mujer no quería tener hijos, tampoco es que tuviera madera de madre —acotó incomodándola al contarle detalles tan íntimos sobre la familia de su jefe

Después de enseñarle su habitación le explicó los horarios de las comidas y la rutina general de la casa. Sue era la encargada de la totalidad de las comidas, excepto durante el otoño, época en que se juntaba la cosecha con el marcaje del ganado.

En esa época, junto al contingente de temporeros que llegaban al rancho para trabajar, llegaban Eleazar y Carmen Camargo, quienes se ocupaban de instalar y atender el comedor para los trabajadores.

Sue instó a Bella a instalarse dejándola sola.

Nerviosa por comenzar con su trabajo, simplemente se cambió de ropa y sacó apenas tres camisas de la maleta para colgarlas en el armario y su neceser que dejó en el baño de la habitación.

Bajó entonces en busca de Harry, tal como Sue le había explicado que debía hacer.

—Buenos días —saludó al hombre que paleaba heno en el granero.

—Oh, buenos días —saludó el hombre con una sonrisa volteándose a verla —Tú eres Isabella Swan —dijo el hombre con propiedad estirando su mano después de quitarse su guante de trabajo

—La misma —sonrió agradecida por la amabilidad del hombre —Llámeme Bella, por favor.

—Lo haré, y tú llámame Harry. Conocí a tu padre hace varios años atrás.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó gratamente sorprendida y emocionándose

—Sí, nos vimos varias veces en ferias y torneos. Y a ti misma te conocí en Montana, en la feria de hace creo que diez años...

—Es posible —reconoció —Después de que mi madre muriera hace once años, solía acompañar a Charlie a las ferias.

—Lo recuerdo. Y déjame decirte, que aún siendo una cría, creo que no he visto a nadie como tú con los caballos.

—Oh, gracias, espero que el señor Cullen llegue a pensar lo mismo.

—Oh, no te preocupes por Edward —dijo volviendo a palear el heno —Ladra pero no muerde. Es un jefe justo y un ranchero honrado. No estarás mejor que aquí en ningún otro sitio.

—Espero poder hacer un buen trabajo.

—Lo harás —aseguró el hombre.

Ayudó a Harry a acabar su trabajo y éste pasó a explicarle todo sobre su propia tarea.

Estaban en el corral viendo a los animales, y en especial a un potrillo que llevaba unas pocas semanas de nacido, cuando Edward se acercó a ellos desde atrás.

No pudo reprimir que su miembro se excitara al ver a Bella con sus pantalones enmarcando perfectamente un trasero respingón del cual no se había percatado el día anterior, y se reprendió por ello.

Sería una tortura si su cuerpo respondiese así cada vez que se acercase a la chica.

Ella conversaba animada con Harry, y Edward percibió el sonido de su voz sin el dejo de hastío que había empleado con él en sus encuentros.

—Buenos días —saludó haciéndoles voltearse hacia él

Bella se sonrojó levemente y le gustó ver que al menos era capaz de provocarle una reacción, por tonta que fuera.

—Buenos días —respondió correcta

—Hola, Edward —saludó Harry —Bella estaba aquí familiarizándose con los animales.

—¿Bella?

—No pretenderás que le llame señorita Swan —rió su capataz

—Será como ella lo prefiera —volteó su rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa tensa —¿Ya se ha instalado, señorita Swan?

—Sí, gracias, señor Cullen. Y, por favor, llámeme Bella —respondió pensando en comenzar de nuevo con ese hombre intentando olvidar sus desagradables enfrentamientos anteriores.

—Bella —aceptó aunque con seriedad —Supongo que tú deberías llamarme Edward, como todos lo hacen. —dijo a su vez cediendo un poco.

—De acuerdo, Edward —le respondió con una sonrisa y Edward volvió a excitarse —La habitación es muy confortable, gracias. Estoy segura de que estaré muy cómoda allí. Harry me ha estado enseñando el rancho, los corrales, las caballerizas... Estoy ansiosa por comenzar.

—No hace falta que comiences hoy mismo, mejor familiarízate con el rancho. A la hora de la comida te presentaré a los trabajadores permanentes, durante la cosecha y el marcaje vendrán más, pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Harry —dijo dirigiéndose a su capataz —Necesitaré que me acompañes, hay una cerca en el lado sur que debemos reparar. —ordenó haciendo que el hombre se despidiera de la joven.

—¿Qué opinión te merece la entrenadora? —indagó Edward a su capataz en cuanto se hubieron alejado del rancho.

—Es excelente —aseguró el hombre —Ya te lo había dicho. La había visto interactuar con los animales cuando no era más que una cría y era increíble. Ahora creo que será simplemente magnífica.

—¿Crees que debería seguir buscando alguien para reemplazarla?

—Aún no entiendo por qué crees que tienes que hacerlo.

Bufó incómodo en su montura.

—Sabes que no me gusta tener mujeres por aquí.

—Por favor, Edward. Eso es una idiotez y lo sabes. Bella no es Jessica. Definitivamente no lo es, y aún si decidiese retozar con los peones, ella no es tu mujer.

—No quiero una mujer retozando con los peones en mi rancho —gruñó entre dientes —Perdí mucho dinero entonces y, honestamente, no tengo ganas de que vuelva a suceder.

—¿Qué fue lo que realmente te hirió de esa situación? ¿Perder ese ganado o descubrir que tu mujer te la pegaba con tus propios trabajadores?

Le miró sopesando su respuesta.

—No quiero volver a perder ganado ni dinero —espetó antes de espolear a su montura para alejarse de Harry.

Dos años antes, Jessica, la esposa de Edward durante seis años, había sido encontrada por el propio Edward, junto a Harry y dos de sus peones, en un claro cercano al río que atravesaba la propiedad, teniendo sexo con Eric Yorkie y Tyler Crowley, los dos peones que en ese momento debían vigilar el ganado que pastaba en la zona sur de la propiedad.

Edward había tenido que salir en busca de sus empleados, después de que varias reses hubieran escapado de sus tierras atravesando una cerca rota.

Seis de sus animales habían ganado la carretera y habían provocado un accidente.

Un camión que transportaba ganado había volcado perdiendo gran parte de su carga, mientras que cuatro de sus propios animales murieron.

La pérdida económica que le supuso al Rancho Masen fue la más importante de la que Edward tenía recuerdo y el prestigio del rancho decayó llevándole bastante volver a recuperarlo.

Pero la humillación y el dolor que Edward había sufrido, al encontrar a su mujer en esa situación, había sido más de lo que había estado dispuesto a soportar.

Se había lanzado sobre los hombres desnudos desde su caballo y había arremetido contra ellos.

Cuando por fin los hombres se habían alejado, se había volteado furioso hacia su mujer que continuaba desnuda, intentando cubrirse apenas con un manta, mientras lloraba y suplicaba.

Harry le había detenido entonces, antes de permitirle cometer un error, porque su furia le impelía a golpearla.

Sólo había escupido a sus pies antes de informarle amenazador que esperaba se hubiera largado en cuanto él regresara a la casa.

Al volver tres horas después, Eric y Tyler ya se habían ido, pero Jessica le esperaba en el salón de la casa.

Había habido gritos y lágrimas, se habían roto un jarrón y una lámpara, se habían escuchado recriminaciones y acusaciones, y para la mañana siguiente, Jessica ya había abandonado Rancho Masen.

El proceso de divorcio fue largo y doloroso, y a Edward le había costado muy caro el no haber redactado un acuerdo prematrimonial.

Pero su abogado había sido un tiburón, y en el proceso había descubierto las varias infidelidades de Jessica durante el año que había ejercido como miss Texas cuando tenía 21 y llevaba un año de matrimonio.

Eso había actuado a favor de Edward en lo concerniente a la indemnización que tuvo que pagar a su esposa, pero golpeó su orgullo bastante más dolorosamente que lo que podría haber sufrido su cuenta bancaria.

—Sabes que algún día tendrás que perdonar a las mujeres, por lo que Jessica hizo, ¿verdad? —comentó Harry cuando le alcanzó.

—No culpo a nadie por lo que Jessica hizo —le corrigió —Pero no creo que las mujeres sean de fiar, y Jessica me demostró que así es.

—Jessica demostró que ella no era de fiar, pero no tiene nada que ver con el resto de las mujeres. ¿Acaso no crees que Rosalie o Alice, son mujeres fiables?

—Sí creo que lo son, pero ambas se han ganado mi confianza a lo largo de más de veinte años. Cuando conozca a una mujer que sea fiable durante veinte años, entonces me pensaré darle un voto de confianza.

—Eso es muy cínico de tu parte, Edward. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No piensas casarte? ¿Tener hijos? ¿Quién heredará el rancho?

—Vaya, Harry, parece que estuvieras en la Inglaterra victoriana —se burló —¿Tengo que casarme para engendrar un heredero?

—No. Tienes que tener hijos porque amas a los niños, y es lo que toda la vida has anhelado. ¿Crees que no veo la forma en que amas a tus sobrinos?

—Tengo cuatro sobrinos y dos en camino, Harry. Estoy seguro además que Alice tendrá más niños aún, después de que nazca Peter. ¿No son niños suficientes?

—No son tuyos, Edward.

—Les amo como si lo fueran.

—Pero no lo son. Vas a resignarte a no tener hijos sólo porque cometiste el error de casarte con una mala mujer.

—Adoptaré.

—¿Adoptarás hijos a los que te niegas a darles una madre?

—¡Dios! —gimió —¿Debo recordarte que estábamos hablando de si la adiestradora era buena en su trabajo o no?

—No, hablábamos de tu aversión infundada hacia las mujeres...

—¿Infundada? —gruñó volteándose furioso hacia el hombre —¿Infundada? ¿No estabas tú acaso conmigo viendo a la zorra de mi mujer desnuda chupándole la polla a uno de mis peones, mientras el otro se la follaba a cuatro patas? ¿A eso llamas infundado?

—No todas son iguales.

—Me importa una mierda cómo sean todas. No tengo interés en relacionarme con ninguna mujer, más allá de las de la casa Violeta.

La casa Violeta, era un afamado y discreto prostíbulo de la ciudad de Borger, donde Edward solía acudir cuando sentía la necesidad de sexo.

—De acuerdo. Haz lo que te parezca.

—Gracias. Ahora veamos esa cerca —agregó desmontando a Metis.

* * *

_**A ver qué opinión les merece Jessica.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

—¿Le conocías?

—¿A quién?

—A su prometida.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tal es?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Que qué tal es su prometida?

—Disculpe señor Ulley, pero no creo que esta conversación sea apropiada. Estar cotilleando sobre personas que usted evidentemente no conoce.

—Lo sé, lo sé, disculpa. Es sólo que Billy siempre hablaba maravillas de la prometida de su hijo, y luego... morir de esa forma... y que la chica saliera ilesa...

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Fue un gran dolor para Billy, y supongo, que siendo que la chica conducía, que ella resultara ilesa fue una gran injusticia.

—¿Cree que hubiera sido más justo que ella muriera también? —inquirió entre dientes

_**Y os recuerdo que se pueden pasar por el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde encontrarán encuestas, fotos, etc, sobre éste y mis otros fics.**_

_**Y en mi perfil los links de los tráilers que han hecho mis amigas para este fic. El de hoy es de Emmaly Swallen. Gracias, guapa!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_RANCHO MASEN_**

**_CAPITULO 6_**

Cuando Edward y Harry se alejaron, Bella se encaminó hacia la cuadra.

Allí era donde prefería estar, siempre. Junto a los caballos.

Los caballos que la calmaban y le daban paz.

Se acercó a una yegua evidentemente preñada y entró en el cubículo.

La yegua se inquietó hasta que suavemente le susurró palabras que la calmaron, a la vez que acercaba la mano muy lentamente a su hocico para que la reconociera.

—Buenos días, cariño —murmuró con ternura al animal —Llevas una gran carga, ¿eh?

—¿Disculpe? —la llamó una voz profunda y ruda que envaró al animal.

—Tranquila, tranquila —susurró acariciando al animal antes de voltearse hacia el hombre que había hablado.

Frente a ella, un hombre bastante alto y fornido, de unos treinta y tantos, la observaba receloso.

Tenía el cabello renegrido oculto bajo su sombrero, pero una larga trenza le colgaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Aunque llevaba el sombrero calado hasta las cejas, sus ojos oscuros tenían un brillo desconfiado.

—¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? —preguntó con rudeza dejando en el suelo la silla de montar que llevaba en las manos.

Bella se volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Bella Swan y soy la nueva entrenadora.

—Sí, ya —rió el hombre desdeñoso mientras la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada .—¿Y Edward ya lo sabe?

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Ya le ha dicho a Edward que piensa trabajar aquí?

—No sé exactamente a qué se refiere, señor...

—Ulley. Sam Ulley.

—Señor Ulley. El señor Cullen me contrató como entrenadora el día de ayer y hoy he comenzado.

—¿Pretende que crea que Edward contrató una mujer para trabajar en el rancho?

—Yo en realidad, no pretendo hacerle creer nada a usted, porque no tengo idea quién es usted ni qué trabajo desempeña en el rancho. Y por lo tanto no sé si me importa quién es, ya que no sé si tendré que trabajar con usted. Pero sí, el señor Cullen me contrató. Hoy a la mañana me presentaron al capataz, Harry, y él se encargó de enseñarme los establos y los corrales, pero ahora tuvo que acompañar al señor Cullen a reparar algo sobre una cerca...

—¿De verdad vas a trabajar aquí, preciosa?

—Obviaré su adjetivo, señor Ulley, ya que preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre, pero sí, voy a trabajar aquí.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. —sonrió el hombre —Después de lo de Jessica, Edward debió escarmentar con eso de meter mujeres hermosas en este sitio.

—No sé de qué me habla y, honestamente, tampoco me importa.

—Entonces vas a reemplazar al gilipollas de Riley.

—Lo siento, pero tampoco sé quién es "el gilipollas de Riley"

—El entrenador que teníamos hasta ayer —contestó divertido —¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí?

—Vengo con una recomendación de Billy Black.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te ha recomendado el viejo Billy? Pues entonces supongo que eres de confianza. Todos confiamos en Billy. Es el tipo más honrado que conozco.

—Ya lo creo que lo es.

—¿Y cómo es que Billy tenía una entrenadora como tú escondida?

—No estaba escondida —refutó molesta —Estaba viviendo en Montana.

—Ah, ¿y cómo conoces a Billy?

—Trabajaba con su hijo, Jacob —confesó sintiendo una fuerte presión de congoja en su pecho, como cada vez que nombraba a su prometido.

Aún después de tres años no podía evitarlo. Sólo pensar en Jake la entristecía.

—Sí, claro —respondió Sam con tristeza —Una pena lo de ese chico. Le veíamos poco los últimos años, pero recuerdo aún cuando era niño y venía a pasar las vacaciones con su padre. Era un gran chico.

—Lo era —reconoció bajando la mirada con pesar.

—Fue injusta la vida con él. Cuando estaba en lo mejor de su vida y un borracho se la arrebata. Dicen que estaba a punto de casarse... —dijo el hombre a modo de pregunta

—Sí, lo estaba —contestó ella volviéndose de espaldas a Sam para volver a refugiarse en la yegua que estaba allí.

—Dijeron que su prometida viajaba con él —comentó el hombre bastante curioso

—Eso dicen... —intentó cortarle

—¿Le conocías?

—¿A quién?

—A su prometida.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tal es?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Que qué tal es su prometida?

—Disculpe señor Ulley, pero no creo que esta conversación sea apropiada. Estar cotilleando sobre personas que usted evidentemente no conoce.

—Lo sé, lo sé, disculpa. Es sólo que Billy siempre hablaba maravillas de la prometida de su hijo, y luego... morir de esa forma... y que la chica saliera ilesa...

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Fue un gran dolor para Billy, y supongo, que siendo que la chica conducía, que ella resultara ilesa fue una gran injusticia.

—¿Cree que hubiera sido más justo que ella muriera también? —inquirió entre dientes

—Hey, no te pongas así, fue sólo un comentario.

—La gente no debería hablar sobre lo que no tiene ni idea.

—No, supongo que no. Tienes razón. Lo siento. Y bueno, Bella, ¿puedo llamarte Bella?

—Desde luego.

—Yo soy Sam. Así que has venido para quedarte. ¿Te instalarás en la habitación de Riley?

—No. Me estaré alojando en la casa.

—Supongo que es lo más adecuado. —reconoció el moreno —Ya que Harry y Edward te han abandonado, yo podría presentarte a los demás trabajadores. Al menos los que estén por aquí cerca.

—Oh, sería genial. Gracias, Sam.

—Será un placer —sonrió amable

Sam le presentó a tres peones que eran los que estaban en los alrededores. Quil, Embry y Jared.

También le explicó que Colin y Brady estaban con el ganado que pastaba más alejado.

Ellos seis eran el contingente fijo del rancho, aunque para la cosecha, así como para el momento del marcaje y desparasitación se sumaban trabajadores itinerantes que permanecían en el rancho por la temporada.

Quil, Embry y Jared estarían entre los veinticinco y los treinta, y eran hombres muy masculinos y fornidos.

Todos trabajaban en el Rancho Masen desde hacía entre siete y diez años, mientras que Colin y Brady eran dos hermanos gemelos de veinticuatro años que habían llegado al rancho, provenientes de Dakota, sólo dos años antes.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Sue hizo sonar una campana que había bastante oculta en el porche trasero de la casa.

Según le explicó Sam, la comida se servía media hora después de que Sue llamara, para que pudieran asearse y prepararse para comer.

A la comida faltaron Colin y Brady , así como Harry y el mismo Edward, que aún no habían regresado.

La comida se servía para los nueve habitantes del rancho, diez ahora con ella, en un comedor bastante grande que había junto a la cocina.

Bella se sorprendió al ver la ingente cantidad de comida que Sue preparaba, pero sabía lo que era la vida en un rancho, y lo que podían llegar a comer los hombres que allí trabajaban, por lo que no le extrañó que los cuencos quedaran casi vacíos cuando la comida llegó a su fin.

Los peones eran amables y divertidos, y ninguno dejó escapar la oportunidad de lanzarle piropos e insinuaciones que Bella supo sortear con facilidad.

Después de comer, cuando los trabajadores volvieron a sus tareas, Bella subió a la habitación que le habían destinado a fin de deshacer sus maletas e instalarse.

A media tarde Edward la buscó y la llevó con él hasta el establo donde estaban los caballos.

—Bueno, aquí están —dijo señalándolos en forma general

—Tienen unos animales magníficos.

—Estamos bastante orgullosos de nuestros animales —reconoció con orgullo —Somos el principal rancho de la zona. Y no solamente nos ocupamos de nuestros propios caballos, sino que algunos propietarios, nos traen los suyos para que los entrenemos. Tenemos cuatro sementales, y muchas veces son alquilados para inseminación. Las cópulas se realizan aquí mismo, por lo que nuestros sementales no trabajan fuera de casa —explicó sonriente.

—Comprendo.

—Tú te encargarás de todos los entrenamientos, así que serás quien maneje las agendas para los animales externos. Cuando llega un interesado en que entrenemos alguno de sus animales, discutiremos tú y yo con el cliente, los horarios y los días, en función de nuestro trabajo. Debes tener claro que los primeros son nuestras propias crías y potrillos y luego los externos. Igual que para las cópulas. Primero nuestras yeguas y luego el resto. No importa cuánto podamos cobrar por esos servicios, lo más importante es mantener el estatus de nuestros animales.

—Comprendo. Necesitaré saber más o menos cómo han quedado las cosas con tu anterior entrenador.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ven —dijo volteándose para dirigirse rumbo a la casa —En mi despacho tengo los registros que Riley ha dejado.

—¿Los animales externos se quedan aquí durante todo el proceso o se los llevan sus dueños a diario?

—En general se quedan, al menos los primeros días, aunque si prefieres hacerlo de otra forma, tú eres la experta.

—Gracias, Edward. Lo decidiré en cada caso particular en cuanto conozca los animales.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron trabajando codo a codo, intercambiando opiniones e información.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la cena, volvieron a reunirse en el comedor con los trabajadores del rancho.

No era habitual que todos compartieran la cena, ya que siempre alguno de los empleados, iba al pueblo y cenaba allí.

Colin y Brady, especialmente, acostumbraban visitar la taberna de Spearman, Twilight, para cenar y tomar unas copas, con los más jóvenes.

Algunos días, sólo cenaban en el rancho Edward, Harry y Sue, pero ese día, atraídos por la presencia de Bella, se unieron a la mesa los seis peones.

Hablaron y bromearon con Bella durante toda la cena, ante la dura mirada que Edward les dirigió.

Eso no le gustaba nada. Que flirtearan y coquetearan con la chica le exasperó, pero le calmó ver la forma sutil pero tajante en la que ella rehusaba las atenciones.

Cuando Colin invitó a Bella a tomar una copa en el Twilight, ella pudo sentir la tensión que emanaba del cuerpo rígido de Edward.

Ella se negó aduciendo estar agotada y los más jóvenes dejaron el rancho para visitar el pueblo.

Bella se retiró temprano a su habitación y después de una ducha relajante, se coló bajo las mantas acompañada de su edición desgastada de Cumbres Borrascosas.

Edward se sentó en el porche trasero acompañado de su inseparable cigarrillo de la noche, cuando ya Sue y Harry se habían retirado.

Sam se unió a él, al verle allí antes de retirarse.

—Creí que habías salido también —comentó Edward en cuanto el hombre se dejó caer junto a él en uno de los butacones de mimbre claro.

—No, hoy no estaba de ánimo.

—Ya. Imagino que Emily no estaba libre hoy.

—No —sonrió sintiéndose descubierto

Emily Young era una joven maestra que vivía en Spearman y a la que Sam intentaba cortejar aunque los padres de la chica no lo aprobaran.

—¿Aún no se lo ha dicho a sus padres?

—Yo le he pedido que no lo haga —confesó el hombre —Espero poder ahorrar un poco más y me gustaría poder ofrecerle un sitio donde vivir.

—¿Vas a pedirle que se case contigo?

—Sí, sin dudas. Pero quiero tener algo más para ofrecerle.

—Sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda, y siempre se puede edificar algo aquí si es lo que quieres.

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco —reconoció el hombre —Me lo pensaré. Aún si viviera en el pueblo, quisiera conservar mi trabajo.

—Sabes que es tuyo.

—Gracias, Edward.

—¿Qué te parece Bella? —preguntó Edward después de un largo silencio.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En todos.

—Es una mujer preciosa. Es guapa y muy atractiva. Me pareció simpática y ocurrente. Parece saber mucho de caballos.

—Eso dice Billy.

—Pero está rota —aseguró el hombre ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su jefe

—¿Rota? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé. Me parece que es vulnerable.

—¿Vulnerable? Estás loco —rió Edward —El día que le conocí me llamó cerdo, machista, arrogante y no sé cuántos epítetos más.

—Eres todo eso cuando quieres —se burló su empleado

—¿De verdad piensas que es vulnerable?

—No sé. Sí me lo pareció. Me sorprendió la forma en que se cerró cuando Colin comenzó a piropearla.

—Respecto a eso, habla con Colin. Yo hablaré con ellos pero quiero que tú también lo hagas.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—No quiero líos entre ellos. No quiero que se involucren de ninguna forma. Nada de citas, nada de flirteo, nada de nada. Ni siquiera sexo sin compromiso.

—Entiendo.

—Eso ya me trajo demasiados dolores de cabeza en el pasado.

—Bella no es Jessica.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —rugió molesto

—No es tu esposa.

—No me importa. Fuera del rancho que haga lo que quiera. Puede tirarse hasta al reverendo Webber, si lo desea. Pero dentro de los límites de mi propiedad nada de relaciones, ni sexo, ni similares con mis empleados. —sentenció —Sabes bien que no tendré escrúpulos si debo despedir a alguien. No me importa cuánto tiempo lleven aquí.

—No te preocupes. Hablaré con los chicos. Nadie se meterá con tu entrenadora. Tu chica está a salvo —agregó el hombre sonriendo con ironía

—Sé lo que insinúas y te equivocas —gruñó —Pero me basta con que les aclares que no quiero líos de ningún tipo.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, y fue Edward quien volvió a romperlo.

—También quisiera disculparme por nuestra charla el día que viniste a la entrevista... ya sabes...

—Está olvidado —aseguró cada vez más incómoda.

—No suelo ser tan desagradable

—No te preocupes

—Pero ese día estaba bastante alterado, ya sabes, entre la falta de entrenador y las dichosas mujeres de esa asociación —bufó y ella no pudo evitar sonreír recordando su confusión.

—¿De verdad quieren que participes en una subasta de solteros? —indagó con una sonrisa burlona que, a pesar de la oscuridad, Edward identificó correctamente.

—Puedes burlarte

—No es mi intención

—Sí lo es —la contradijo —y lo entiendo. Yo también me burlaría.

—¿Vas a participar?

—¿En qué? ¿En la subasta esa? Nunca. Sobre mi cadáver.

_**Y os recuerdo que se pueden pasar por el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde encontrarán encuestas, fotos, etc, sobre éste y mis otros fics.**_

_**Y en mi perfil los links de los tráilers que han hecho mis amigas para este fic. **_

_**Por último, como muchos sabéis la semana pasada terminé mi fic **EL DUQUE y LA CORTESANA**, por ese motivo los dos fics que tengo en proceso, sufrirán algunas modificaciones en lo que respecta a las actualizaciones, **RANCHO MASEN** irá los lunes, **DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO** irá los miércoles y de momento, hasta no empiece a publicar mi próximo fic, los viernes será el día del capítulo extra, una semana de Rancho Masen y la siguiente de Detrás del Objetivo. **_

_**Eso significa que este próximo viernes capi extra de nuestro ranchero!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


End file.
